Keitarô Urashima ou Scott Summers?
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: Quando Keitarô descobre que é um mutante, aceita ir para o Instituto Xavier, onde adota seu antigo nome: Scott Summers. Lá, conhece Jean Gray, com quem se casa depois. Mas o dia que mais temia chegou: as meninas da Pensão Hinata o encontram após 5 anos.
1. Chapter 1

OBS: Pra história poder fazer sentido, eu decidi deixar Keitarô mais novo, então no início dessa história ele tem 17 anos como Naru. Não tentou a Toudai ainda, mas vai mal no colégio, razão pra chamarem-no de perdedor.

**Keitarô Urashima ou Scott Summers?**

Keitarô P.O.V.

O amor é algo inexplicável.

No meu caso, quando me apaixonei pela primeira vez, era era uma "mulher selvagem" que me batia sempre e me chamava de idiota. Fazia sentido os socos no início, já que eu sempre a pegava tomando banho sem querer, mas ela também me batia sem motivo e isso já estava me deixando irritado.

Eu sempre fui um cara paciente, mas minha paciência já tinha chegado ao limite. Não só com a Naru, a mulher selvagem, mas com outras moradoras também. Eu gostaria de ir embora, mas fui expulso de casa por repetir o 2º ano do Colegial e não tinha outro lugar pra ir.

Pelo menos era o que eu achava, até certo dia, quando acordei e levei um susto ao abrir os olhos.

Haruka P.O.V.

**Keitarô: **HARUKA-SAN, SOCORRO!

Quando ouvi os gritos de Keitarô, achei que ele estava sendo perseguido pelas meninas de novo e não dei bola, até me lembrar de um detalhe: ele era o único na pensão no momento. As meninas tinham aproveitado a manhã de sábado pra ir ás compras, apesar de ser apenas 8 horas da manhã.

Corri para a pensão descobrir o motivo de Keitarô ter berrado, mas ao entrar no quarto do gerente, fiquei confusa ao achar Keitarô sentado na cama cobrindo os olhos com as mãos.

**Eu: ***confusa* Ahn... por que pediu socorro?

**Keitarô: ***ainda com os olhos tapados* SAIU ALGUMA COISA DOS MEUS OLHOS, HARUKA-SAN! UMA ESPÉCIE DE LASER! ACHO QUE ACERTEI O TETO!

No início, achei que era brincadeira, mas mudei de ideia ao olhar para o teto do quarto: haviam buracos nele, e eu não estava falando daquele rombo enorme que sempre esteve ali. Eu não sei como Keitarô havia conseguido disparar lasers pelos olhos, mas aquilo não era bom sinal.

Professor Xavier P.O.V.

Estava conversando com Logan sobre recrutar novos alunos quando ouvi o alerta do Cérebro. Um novo mutante havia sido encontrado, desta vez no Japão, e seu nome era Keitarô Urashima. Bom, era como o chamavam, pois seu nome verdadeiro era outro.

**Eu: **Logan, prepare o X-jato! Nós iremos ao Japão!

Logan, como eu esperava, ficou surpreso por eu querer ir tão rápido. Mas eu sentia que o jovem Keitarô se meteria em grandes problemas se não o ajudássemos com urgência.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Haruka P.O.V.

Keitarô e eu não descobrimos porque saíam lasers dos olhos dele, mas ele parou de dispará-los quando colocou um par de óculos-escuros. Não sabia qual seria a reação das meninas, mas não haviam dúvidas de que não seria uma coisa boa.

Não chegamos a descobrir, pois ás 9 horas da manhã, uma hora depois de Keitarô pedir socorro, ficamos espantados quando um jato aterrissou em frente à pensão. Dele, desceram dois homens, sendo que um deles, numa cadeira de rodas, veio até nós.

**Eu: ***desconfiada* Quem é você?

**Homem: **Sou o Professor Xavier!

Professor Xavier P.O.V.

Os dois olhavam para Logan e eu, desconfiados, mas eu precisava falar para Keitarô que ele era um mutante. Antes que eles perguntassem alguma coisa, Logan foi até Keitarô.

**Logan: ***sério* Você é Keitarô Urashima?

Keitarô confirmou com a cabeça, um pouco assustado, e ficou mais ainda quando Logan contou tudo: sobre o gene x, que sabíamos o que havia acontecido uma hora atrás e, principalmente, que ele era um mutante.

**Keitarô: **E-então... eu sou uma...

**Eu: ***cortando-o* Você não é uma aberração! Você só é diferente... Scott Summers!

Keitarô P.O.V.

Fiquei duplamente chocado: não só porque o tal Professor leu minha mente, mas também porque me chamou de Scott Summers, nome que eu não escutava desde que era criança.

Só pra entenderem, eu não tenho sangue Urashima, mas poucos sabem disso. Sofri um acidente de avião da infância e perdi minha família biológica, mas conheci a vovó Hinata e seu filho no hospital, juntanto-me à família deles. Não me dava muito bem com meus pais (principalmente quando repeti o ano no colégio), mas a vovó era especial pra mim.

**Professor: **O Instituto Xavier, para jovens superdotados, ajuda os mutantes a controlarem seus poderes, desde que os descobrem até quando se desenvolvem! Nós podemos ajudá-lo, se estiver disposto à voltar conosco para os Estados Unidos!

Professor Xavier P.O.V.

Notei, ao ler a mente deles, que ainda estavam desconfiados, principalmente a mulher chamada Haruka. Então pedi ao Logan, por telepatia, que fizesse uma demonstração, mostrando suas garras. Foi o bastante para convencê-los de que falávamos a verdade.

A resposta de Keitarô não demorou muito.

**Keitarô: **Eu aceito ir para o Instituto!

Lendo a mente dele, soube logo que tinha outra razão pra ele ter aceitado vir conosco: era maltratado pelas moradoras de tal Pensão Hinata e já não aguentava mais. Só queria ir embora e mudar sua vida.

Com uma vida daquelas, até eu gostaria de ir embora.

Haruka P.O.V.

Enquanto Keitarô arrumava as malas, passava pra mim algumas instruções.

**Keitarô: ***fechando a mala* Quando as meninas voltarem, passe a escritura para a Kanako! Ah, e não fale pra ninguém que fui aos Estados Unidos!

**Eu: ***confusa* Por que não?

**Keitarô: **Essa é a única chance que eu tenho pra mudar de vida e vou aproveitá-la! Não posso ficar aqui e levar porrada o dia todo!

Eu compreendia... e aceitei, antes de concordar em inventar uma desculpa sobre o porquê de Keitarô ter ido embora. A ida aos Estados Unidos poderia ser boa pra ele.

Após arrumar as malas, acompanhei Keitarô até a entrada da pensão, onde os dois homens esperavam. Ele se despediu de mim com um abraço e subiu no jato.

**Keitarô: **TCHAU, TIA HARUKA! MANTEREMOS CONTATO!

Normalmente eu ficaria irritada por ele me chamar de "Tia", mas naquele momento apenas dei um sorriso terno, desejando boa sorte.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

Haruka P.O.V.

Quando as meninas chegaram, lá pelo meio-dia, fiquei pensando em como daria a notícia de que Keitarô havia ido embora. Estava indo pra cozinha falar com elas, mas antes de entrar, ouvi as meninas conversando.

**Naru: **O idiota ainda não limpou o chão? Tinha a manhã inteira pra fazer isso!

**Shinobu: **Naru-sempai, pega leve! Depois da surra que você e a Motoko deram nele ontem, não vou ficar surpresa se ele não conseguiu levantar da cama hoje de manhã!

**Motoko: **Pra mim, isso é manha! Desculpa pra não trabalhar!

Fiquei muito brava quando ouvi isso, mas me contive, antes de entrar na cozinha.

**Kanako: ***sorriso leve* Bom dia, tia Haruka!

**Eu: ***mesmo sorriso* Bom dia, Kanako!

**Shinobu: **Haruka-san, onde está o sempai? O almoço vai esfriar!

**Naru: ***dando de ombros* Você fala como se fosse agradável comer junto com aquele idiota!

**Eu: ***perdendo a paciência* Pra sua informação, Naru, vai ter que se acostumar com a ausência do Keitarô, porque ele foi embora da pensão!

Kanako P.O.V.

Quando a tia Haruka contou que o Keitarô havia ido embora, tomei um susto. No início achei que ela estivesse brincando, mas pela sua expressão percebi que ela falava muito sério, principalmente quando me estendeu a escritura do terreno.

**Haruka: **Ele passou o cargo de gerente pra você, Kanako!

**Kitsune: ***cortando-a* Espera um pouco aí: Keitarô foi mesmo embora? No duro? E pra onde ele foi?

Haruka ficou em silêncio por uns segundos, o que me deixou desconfiada. Será que ela pretendia inventar uma mentira? Porque se pretendia, então ela ou o próprio Keitarô não queriam que fôssemos atrás dele.

**Haruka: **Ele partiu em viagem com o Seta e não vai mais voltar! Então podem ir se acostumando a fazerem a limpeza da pensão, pois agora não tem empregado pra isso!

Naru P.O.V.

Fiquei surpresa com o jeito que Haruka agiu. Nunca a tinha visto daquele jeito antes, muito menos defendendo o Keitarô.

Por que esse idiota fugiu da pensão, afinal? Ele tinha uma vida boa aqui, sem pagar aluguel e cuidando da propriedade da família. Agora, por culpa dele, vamos ter que sujar as mãos e cuidar da faxina.

Haruka não queria contar onde Keitarô estava, mas eu não me importei. Descobriria de qualquer jeito o paradeiro dele, mesmo que levasse anos.

Até porque nossa vida é mais fácil sem a Kanako como gerente.

Logan P.O.V.

No primeiro dia de Keitarô no Instituto Xavier, deu pra perceber que ele se sentia bastante confortável, embora um pouco solitário por ser o único recruta.

Eu mesmo fiz questão de mostrar tudo: o cérebro, a sala de perigo... até o meu quarto e o do professor, pra só então mostrar o quarto dele.

**Eu: **E este é o seu quarto! Como é o único recruta no momento, então não irá dividí-lo, mas logo outros mutantes serão descobertos!

**Keitarô: **Acha que poderei controlar meus poderes algum dia?

**Eu: **Com treinamento, vai! Poderá até fortalece-los, mas vai demorar algum tempo!

**Keitarô: **E eu vou ficar com óculos-escuros o dia todo? As pessoas vão estranhar!

**Eu: **É só dizer que tem problemas nos olhos e eles acreditam! Bom, eu tenho que ir! Nos vemos na hora do jantar!

Saí do quarto dele, já preparando uma boa sessão de treinamento na minha cabeça.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

Professor Xavier P.O.V.

Em poucos dias, Keitarô acostumou-se com a vida no instituto. Ou melhor, Scott. Depois que voltou para os Estados Unidos, Keitarô assumiu seu antigo nome, o que tinha antes de ser adotado pela família Urashima: Scott Summers. Sem falar que começou a frequentar o Colégio Bayville e mudou um pouco seu visual.

Scott também foi evoluíndo no treinamento com Logan. Tinha uma ótima mira e já não era tão desajeitado do que quando o conheci. Mas seus problemas em relação às garotas começaram a sumir com a chegada de uma nova mutante no Instituto, um pouco depois que Logan teve que viajar por um tempo.

**Cérebro: **Assinatura de novo mutante! Nome: Jean Gray!

Jean P.O.V.

Tudo isso foi muito repentino, a ponto de arrancar os cabelos. Num dia, eu estava normal, e no outro, podia ler a mente de todo mundo e até levitar coisas. Quando descobri meus poderes, achei que fosse uma aberração e meus pais até tentaram me esconder. Deu certo, até o dia que receberam visitas estranhas.

**Voz: **Podemos entrar?

Fiquei observando da escada e notei que eram dois homens: um careca numa cadeira de rodas e outro que era praticamente da minha idade. Não neguei que era bonitinho, mas como nem o conhecia afastei logo esses pensamentos. Pude ler a mente dele e o ouvi sobre o que ele achava da minha sala.

**Homem careca: **Em primeiro lugar, vou me apresentar: sou Charles Xavier, diretor do Instituto Xavier pra jovens superdotados! Um deles é Scott Summers, este jovem que me acompanha!

Scott Summers... Era um lindo nome também.

Scott/Keitarô P.O.V.

Quando o Professor disse que havia descoberto um novo mutante e quis que eu fosse junto não recusei, embora não tivesse entendido o porquê dele querer que eu o acompanhasse. Mesmo que ele tenha lido meus pensamentos, e eu sei que ele fez isso, preferiu não responder até chegarmos à casa do tal mutante.

**Professor: **Vai ser interessante você conviver com outras mulheres diferentes daquelas da tal Pensão Hinata!

Então era por isso: ele queria me apresentar ao novo mutante que, pelo que entendi, era uma mulher. E pelo jeito ela se juntaria ao Instituto, pois o Professor estava conseguindo convencer os pais da dita cuja. Mas eu só a conheci ao olhar para as escadas, de onde ela levitou até parar na nossa frente.

**Garota: **Oi!

**Eu: **Oi!

**Garota: ***estendendo a mão* Sou Jean Gray!

**Eu: ***apertando a mão dela* Scott Summers!

O Professor também se apresentou à ela e vice-versa logo depois disso. No final, como eu adivinhara, ela se juntou ao Instituto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

Scott/Keitarô P.O.V.

Já faziam 5 anos desde que deixei a pensão Hinata e, durante esse tempo, muita coisa aconteceu: reencontrei meu irmão biológico, Alex, me formei no Ensino Médio... até mesmo fiquei mais maduro e bem menos atrapalhado. Mas a melhor mudança mesmo foi com meu relacionamento com Jean.

No início, ela gostava de um tal de Duncan, mas aos poucos fomos ficando mais próximos e finalmente ficamos juntos. Atualmente, estamos casados, e ela está grávida de nosso primeiro filho.

Conforme minha confiança na Jean foi aumentando, contei a ela sobre meu passado antes de vir para o Instituto, inclusive que era acusado de pervertido e apanhava todo dia.

**Jean: ***chocada* Credo! Essa tal de Naru devia ser bipolar! Espero que você não tenha que vê-la de novo!

No fundo, eu também torcia por isso. É uma pena que isso não aconteceu.

Naru P.O.V.

Durante muito tempo, procuramos por Keitarô, mas nada dele. E eu prometi a mim mesma que o faria pagar por ter deixado a pensão e colocado a Kanako na gerência. Afinal, a chance dele ter mudado depois de 5 anos era praticamente nula.

Mas foi só depois de 5 anos que finalmente descobrimos onde Keitarô estava.

Haruka havia recebido uma ligação de Keitarô numa manhã de sábado, e foi quando eu tive uma ideia. Claro que precisei pedir a ajuda de Kaolla.

**Kaolla: ***surpresa* Quer que eu rastreie a ligação que Keitarô fez pra pensão?

**Eu: **Exatamente! Com esse cérebro que você tem, sei que irá descobrir!

Com isso, descobrimos que Keitarô estava numa cidade americana chamada Bayville.

Haruka P.O.V.

**Naru: **Meninas, preparem as malas! Vamos para os Estados Unidos!

Quando ouvi Naru anunciar isso, só faltou entrar em pânico. Saquei logo que ela havia descoberto onde Keitarô estava, informação que só eu sabia. Como foi que ela descobriu?

**Kanako: **Por que vamos para os Estados Unidos?

**Naru: **Kaolla descobriu onde Keitarô está, através de uma ligação que ele fez, e nós iremos trazê-lo de volta!

Então foi isso: Kaolla rastreou Keitarô pelo telefone.

**Shinobu: **M-mas Naru, Keitarô foi embora por vontade própria! Não podemos obrigá-lo a voltar!

**Motoko: **Com umas ameaças, não tenho dúvidas de que ele voltará, implorando nosso perdão por ter ido embora!

**Eu: ***séria* Melhor vocês pararem com isso! Em 5 anos, Keitarô deixou de ser aquele rapaz atrapalhado que vocês conhecem!

**Sarah: **Aquele idiota? Mudar? É mais fácil chover de baixo pra cima!

Se Sarah não fosse uma criança, eu teria torcido o pescoço dela. Mas como não tinha mais jeito, acompanhei as meninas em sua viagem até os Estados Unidos. Só esperava que Keitarô não achasse que foi culpa minha.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**

Professor Xavier P.O.V.

Há 5 anos atrás, o "ex-Keitarô" havia vindo para o Instituto querendo fugir de seu passado. No fundo eu sabia que as meninas viriam atrás dele, mas não esperava que fosse depois de tanto tempo.

**Haruka: **Lamento o incômodo, Sr. Xavier, mas as meninas queriam por que queriam vir atrás do Keitarô!

**Eu: **Eu entendo! Mas já vou avisando: isto é um lugar para jovens superdotados e...

**Mulher ruiva: **Não tô nem aí! Queremos ver o Keitarô agora!

Nem precisei ler a mente dela pra saber que a visita não seria agradável. Na hora, fiquei pensando se seria uma boa ideia levá-las até o Scott. No final, optei por sim, pois algumas realmente estavam preocupadas com ele.

**Eu: ***suspirando* Está bem, vou pedir a alguém que as leve até ele!

Pedi mentalmente que Kurt viesse até o escritório, sem teletransporte, e o mesmo não demorou muito para aparecer.

Kurt P.O.V.

Quando apareci no escritório do Professor, dei graças a Deus por estar com meu indutor de imagem: havia um monte de garotas lindas lá.

**Eu: **O que queria comigo, Professor?

Pra minha surpresa, ele me pediu mentalmente pra que eu levasse as meninas até o Scott, em vez de oralmente. Provavelmente, tinha alguma coisa no pedido que ele não queria que as meninas ouvissem.

**Eu: **Está bem! Meninas, venham comigo!

Pela cara surpresa delas, notei logo que havia respondido oralmente ao pedido do Professor e ri por dentro. Se estavam surpresas com isso, imagina quando vissem o Scott no campo de treinamento.

Shinobu P.O.V.

O tal de Kurt, no qual eu soube o nome mais tarde, nos levou até o local em que Keitarô estava. Mas tanto eu quanto as outras levamos um susto: era uma área de treinamento, cheia de gente. Como o Keitarô poderia estar num lugar desses?

**Kurt: **Ele está bem ali!

Kurt apontou pra um rapaz de cabelo castanho e óculos-escuros, que conversava com uma linda moça ruiva. Apesar das mudanças físicas, ainda era o Keitarô, mas me perguntava quem era a moça com quem ele conversava.

E, pelo jeito, Naru também queria saber, pois estava furiosa.

Scott/Keitarô P.O.V.

**Grito: **KEITARÔ, SEU PERVERTIDO!

Arregalei os olhos por trás dos óculos ao reconhecer o grito da Narusegawa e tive certeza quando ela veio correndo na minha direção pra me dar um soco. Pelo visto, ela não tinha mudado nada.

Felizmente, ela não me acertou, pois Jean usou seu poder e a impediu, fazendo-a levitar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.**

Logan P.O.V.

**Mulher: **ABERRAÇÃO! VOCÊ É UMA ABERRAÇÃO!

Eu não sabia quem era a mulher que Jean levitava e que estava berrando com ela, mas não gostei nada do insulto, e Scott também não. Observei de longe como ele dava um jeito na situação, e eu só decidi impedir se fosse realmente necessário.

**Scott (Keitarô): ***cruzando os braços, sério* Por isso que eu não queria que a Haruka-san contasse onde eu estava! Narusegawa, isso é um instituto de mutantes! E eu aconselho que não ofenda ninguém!

Ao ouvir o nome, soube logo que se tratava de Naru Narusegawa, o principal motivo para Scott ter vindo ao Instituto.

**Naru: ***indignada* ENTÃO VOCÊ TAMBÉM É UMA ABERRAÇÃO, KEITARÔ? ASSIM COMO TODO MUNDO AQUI? ISSO EXPLICA PORQUE VOCÊ NUNCA MORREU EM TODAS AS VEZES QUE TE BATI!

**Scott (Keitarô): **Em primeiro lugar, meu nome não é mais Keitarô, É SCOTT! E em segundo lugar, EU NÃO SOU UMA ABERRAÇÃO! EU SOU UM MUTANTE, TEM DIFERENÇA!

Motoko P.O.V.

Quem estava pensando que Keitarô não mudaria em 5 anos, provavelmente acabou de mudar de ideia. Eu, inclusive.

Pude notar que, aos poucos, as pessoas da área de treinamento iam se aproximando de Naru, de Keitarô e da mulher ruiva, e não pareciam nada contentes. Não era pra menos! Eu também não ficaria se me chamassem de aberração.

**Mulher ruiva: **Agora você pegou pesado! Bem que o meu marido estava certo sobre você: é a mulher mais escandalosa que eu já conheci!

Quem diria: aquela ruiva era a esposa do Keitarô. E, pela barriga dela, estava esperando um filho dele.

As meninas e eu não fizemos nada, continuamos paradas só observando. A última coisa que queríamos era ficar no meio de mutantes e apanhar deles. No final, Naru só não apanhou porque um tal de Logan impediu todo mundo de fazer isso.

**Logan: **Já chega! Garota, Scott já avisou e eu vou repetir: não ofenda os mutantes! Uma coisa é aceitar desaforo, e outra é aceitar desaforo em nossa própria casa!

Naru parecia que ia protestar, mas Logan a calou colocando garras metálicas pra fora, que assustou até a mim. Tivemos que aceitar que Keitarô não voltaria pra pensão por dois motivos: queria ficar longe da Naru e já estava muito bem casado.

**Logan: ***virando-se pra nós* Aconselho que vão embora antes que a situação fique feia pra vocês também!

Kanako P.O.V.

Seguimos o conselho do tal Logan e fomos embora, assim que Naru parou de ser levitada pela esposa do meu irmão. Claro que conversei um pouco com ele antes de ir embora.

**Eu: **Mano, eu... queria me desculpar pelo que aconteceu!

**Scott (Keitarô): ***sorriso leve* Não precisa! A culpa não foi sua! E aproveitando a situação, gostaria de te apresentar minha esposa: Jean Summers!

De cara, percebi que ela era uma ótima esposa, além de muito simpática. Foi honroso pra mim tê-la como cunhada.

**Jean: **Seu irmão me contou sobre seu trabalho como gerente! Espero que continue com o bom trabalho!

**Eu: **Obrigada! *virando-se para Keitarô* Cuide-se, mano! E mantenha contato!

E foi assim que tudo terminou, comigo desejando boa sorte para meu mano. Não importando se ele era Keitarô Urashima ou Scott Summers.

FIM!


End file.
